


Mac不在家

by kyoliku



Category: TheSmallFaces
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Genderswap, Kenney Jones - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, M/M, RPS - Freeform, SmallFaces
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoliku/pseuds/kyoliku
Summary: Mac不在家，Steve和Ronnie就可以做一些事情了
Relationships: SteveMarriott/RonnieLane





	Mac不在家

终于把Mac轰出去了，Steve和Ronnie兴奋的在楼梯间上就吻了起来。Steve总是更心急更毛躁一些，而Ronnie有的时候能掌控的更多。她们互相扯着对方的衣服，一边踉踉跄跄的走进卧室。一关上门，Steve立刻把Ronnie按在门上，抓着她的手让她摸自己的胸，  
"你只能摸我的！"也不知她是在认真，还是在开玩笑。  
————  
这是因为上次，在排练间隙休息的时候，Ronnie挂着贝斯，那长长贝斯颈一不小心打到了kenney的胸部，kenney的年纪比她们都要小，她的胸还在发育中，硬硬的。被这么一打，可怜的小鼓手当场痛到飙泪。Ronnie顾不上别的，赶紧帮她揉揉，哄她别哭。Steve从厕所回来就看到这情景，大白天的Ronnie光明正大地在揉着小鼓手的胸。  
"My god！Sluts！"不知道她从哪里学来slut这个词，Steve的家人不准她说这个单词，他们觉得这个词好人家的女孩是不能说的，但Steve她就偏要说。  
Ronnie忙忙乱乱地解释，kenney捂着胸还在哭，Mac笑的好大声。  
————  
Ronnie以为她还在生气，一边慌乱的解释，一边服从她的命令去摸她的奶。Steve大笑起来，Ronnie又被她耍了。Ronnie也意识到Steve只是假装在生气，她立马去刺挠Steve的肚子和咯吱窝，Steve一边躲，一边笑倒在床上向Ronnie求饶。在这空档Ronnie早已经把Steve的衣服脱光了，她自己也只剩下内衣。她们的罩杯差不多，都属于那种不算大，但也绝不算小的。她们会一起笑话Mac，年龄比她们大比她们早发育，胸却是四个人里最小的。  
Ronnie喜欢揉Steve的奶子，Steve也喜欢摸她的。她们喜欢脱光了紧紧抱在一起，两个人的奶子互相摩擦着。  
Steve的手率先伸向Ronnie的两腿间，她轻轻的揉弄抚摸着Ronnie的阴唇，她的手因为弹吉他有了一层茧子，痒痒的，很刺激。Ronnie的呼吸慌乱起来，她已经湿了。Steve也感受到了，大拇指又开始按压Ronnie敏感的阴蒂，狡黠地冲她笑着。Ronnie也不甘示弱的向Steve的下面进攻，Steve的阴唇已经因为情动变红发热了，Ronnie来回抚摸着，时不时触碰到已经流出爱液的阴道口。Steve总是叫得更大声，她把Ronnie推倒在床上将Ronnie的一条腿抗在肩膀上，自己分开腿，两个人的逼互相摩擦着，她和Ronnie的豆豆来回互相摩擦着，她能感受到Ronnie变热湿润的阴部，她知道Ronnie也能感受到她的。  
Ronnie确实能感受的到，她最敏感的部位和Steve最敏感的部位紧紧贴在一起，互相摩擦着——这总是能让Ronnie激动不已。Ronnie的腿开始颤抖了，Steve知道她要到了——她还挺嫉妒Ronnie这一点的，Ronnie能更快的达到，所以高潮的次数也就比她多，可那也没办法，每个人的体质都是不一样的。  
"little slut"她望着Ronnie紧紧咬着嘴唇双颊潮红的样子说道，一边更用力的摩擦着。她高潮了，Ronnie剧烈的喘息着，突然她把Steve往后面一推，分开她的双腿，Steve的逼暴露在她面前，小阴唇已经变红了，液体在流出。Ronnie用舌头舔Steve的阴蒂——她知道Steve最受不了豆豆被含住，最多三分钟就得到了。Ronnie舔弄着挑逗着，时不时用手指戳弄她的阴道口。Steve仰头高声呻吟着，这太刺激了，她确实最受不了这样，她的腿在发抖，手紧紧抓着床单。她高潮了，幸福又疲惫的喘息着。Ronnie俯身向前亲吻她的奶子，又和她吻了几下，躺在她的旁边，枕着Steve的手臂。她们互相笑着看着对方，再一次的接吻。  
这只是第一次，她们总是能来很多次高潮的。这一天接下来的时间她们俩都打算继续。如果Mac她们又回来的话，就再把她们轰出去。

**Author's Note:**

> 小脸就是一个女子偶像团体( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧


End file.
